


【艾路】夏风沉醉的夜晚

by yelangbai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, Top Portgas D. Ace
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelangbai/pseuds/yelangbai
Summary: 阿拉巴斯坦的夜晚
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 8





	【艾路】夏风沉醉的夜晚

路飞环住艾斯的脖颈。晚风寒冷，内心滚烫，呼吸轻轻烧灼了彼此的皮肤，然后一寸一寸地贴近。他们吻在一起，其过程笨拙又粗粝。路飞贴在艾斯身上，紧紧拥抱住他。  
艾斯抚摸路飞的后背和腰。还是老样子啊，路飞。手指点燃了路飞，外冷内热使他身体泛红，同时有些痒。  
艾斯手指探向股间，探进去一点后路飞的身体绷出一条漂亮的线，他先是轻颤，而后又紧紧拥抱艾斯抵挡住异物入侵的不适。  
呼吸逐渐急促，路飞轻轻用呼吸把艾斯的身体烫出两个点。艾斯被拥抱和呼吸包围，皮肤相贴，火热滚烫，突然恍惚联想到小时候两人夏日的拥抱。  
那时艾斯不能与世界和解。  
年幼的身体小小的蜷缩成一团，可却天地辽阔无处去留。陆地有路标可以使旅人行走至终点，海上有锚让人不迷途，艾斯在小小的角落无人问津。世界流动像浩浩汤汤的滚烫河流，艾斯是又倔又硬的石头。  
后来路飞劈开山海来拥抱艾斯，好像奇迹降临。艾斯倒竖起自己的刺，路飞不可避免地被扎，手指被刺穿留下血珠，血肉变成让人难过的咒，血滴滴答答打在艾斯心上。路飞疼得哭出来，但擦擦眼泪又继续拥抱艾斯。  
艾斯被淅淅沥沥的小雨打穿了心。好痛啊。艾斯皱眉，心中硬土变成泥沼，洼地聚成小湖，泥泞满地的心再也抵挡不住路飞，心脏抽疼地、温顺地接纳了他。他轻盈又沉重地走来，在艾斯心里种一颗爱。  
爱。  
艾斯默念这个单词。感觉一千只白蚁噬咬他的骨头，心脏好像生了场大病，又好像结痂，又疼又痒，大病初愈。  
然后神仙教母过来赐福，声音啼啭后命运飞掠，路飞和萨博从天而降抱住他。夏日的小孩身体汗湿，拥抱黏连。萨博抱了一下退回，路飞却缠上他，紧贴引人出汗，空气和贴近的肉体烫人，艾斯忍不住给了路飞一拳与他分开。如今长大的他们比儿时还亲密无间。

艾斯的手指打开了路飞，然后他用阴茎代替了手指，进入时两人同时发出一声闷哼，快感之线迅速被触发，艾斯动了起来。路飞被弄得有些无力忍不住环住艾斯的脖颈，腿有些发软地夹着艾斯的腰，呼吸急促起来。寒风携着沙粒滚滚而来，但路飞和艾斯已经出了一层薄汗，月光下淋雨，沙粒贴住他们的身体，没人在意。  
路飞发出克制的呻吟表达自己的欢愉。艾斯春梦中曾想象过路飞的呻吟，毫无掩饰的、舒适的叫床声。路飞的同伴在不远处，虽然保持了安全距离应该听不到但还是忍不住克制。  
像委屈的小狗发出呻吟，伸出手掌，爪子还没竖起，用肉垫就击碎了人心的表皮。艾斯加快了抽插的速度，欢愉进一步增进又让人不得不克制发泄欲喊出声。路飞低声呼唤艾斯的名字，有些失控有些软化，带着哭腔，眼睛流出一些生理泪水，合着沙粒顺着身体向下滑落。  
艾斯，艾斯。  
路飞无师自通找到了男人的催情剂，每念一次艾斯就崩断一颗小行星，迅速燃尽。  
艾斯回应他。路飞，路飞。

艾斯第一次做春梦梦见了路飞。彼时艾斯还并不明白男性之间如何做爱。他只是本能地贴近路飞，然后在梦中迷迷糊糊地与路飞相爱。然后醒来后面对床单脸色铁青。  
神仙教母根本不神仙，召来的命运巨龙盘虬卧睡，醒后吞咽了萨博带他离去，后来竟又让自己爱上了路飞。路飞，路飞，我最亲爱的弟弟。  
艾斯试图违抗他的爱，隐忍不发拉开距离，后来却被十四岁的弟弟亲吻了双唇。那时他已明了很多事，当晚就做了与路飞肉体交缠的梦，明丽又使人有些负罪感。  
艾斯突然想起小镇上一位路过的吟游诗人，他来风车村小小的停留，在广场布道，赞美神明，吟些酸诗，还会唱歌。那天他站在光下柔和地朗诵，艾斯恰巧经过，隐隐听到两句。

“这个春天来了  
我又不能躲避”（注1）

我又不能躲避。艾斯咀嚼这句话，回应了路飞的吻。不久后他出航了，坐着简陋小船扬帆起航，碧海蓝天下路飞与他笑着挥手告别，再见，我的弟弟，我的爱人，我最亲爱的亲爱。这同样是不可躲避的春天，就让我们在最高峰相见。我将与你竞争，我将登顶。

一别三年重逢在炙热的阿拉巴斯坦，艾斯和路飞心火燃烧，柔软情丝将他们缠绕。他们的肉体紧贴，他们滚热相爱。然后明天就要启航，各谋其事。不过今晚他们依旧紧密相连，天为盖地为庐，同塌而眠。

快要射精时艾斯离开了路飞的身体，然后套弄起阴茎了事，以防精液留在体内让路飞感冒。彼时路飞也完成了射精，与艾斯一起迎来高潮。运动结束，沙漠的晚风让路飞觉得寒冷，抱紧了艾斯的身体。艾斯燃起温暖的火包裹住路飞，走回原本的休息地睡觉。路飞不愿，又与艾斯挤在一起拥抱着睡觉。艾斯嘟哝两声，说路飞真是一点也没变，然后熟练地把人捞进怀里，露出一个微笑。  
END  
注1：是我曾喜欢的音乐剧演员阿云嘎的话。他是内蒙人，说话很有诗意~我记得这两句并不连贯，但是曾有人用阿云嘎的语录拼成过一首小诗，因为好，我索性引用了。


End file.
